Cordero
by Duhkha
Summary: One-shot. Hermione decide terminar su relación con Ron y él decide darle un tiempo. Un año y unos meses después, ella anuncia su compromiso con Theodore Nott y Ron emprende la misión de salvar a su novia de las fauces del lobo. Y para completar la obra, Bellatrix no está muerta, sino en Azkaban (o tal vez no).
**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, no soy rubia, no soy millonaria... ¡No soy JKR! El universo, los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a ella y a la Warner. La trama es mía y solo se hace por ocio. La imagen pertenece a Fishmas.

 **Esta historia solo está publicada en FanFiction y AO3. De encontrarla en otro lado, por favor, avisarme. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

 **Summary:** Hermione decide terminar su relación con Ron y él decide darle un tiempo. Un año y unos meses después, ella anuncia su compromiso con Theodore Nott y Ron emprende la misión de salvar a su novia de las fauces del lobo. Y para completar la obra, Bellatrix no está muerta, sino en Azkaban (o tal vez no).

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Crack-fic. Poliamor. Personajes buenos haciendo cosas no tan buenas. Tortura implícita. Infantilismo parafílico (mención). Infidelidad (mención).

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto "Poliamoroso" del foro «El Mapa del Mortífago».**_

* * *

 _._

 _"If thou remember'st not the slightest folly_  
 _That ever love did make thee run into,_  
 _Thou hast not lov'd."_ ―William Shakespeare.

.

.

.

 **"Cordero"**

.

Hermione dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y dio dos golpes con su mano en esta. Ron levantó la cabeza de la sección de deportes del periódico cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras.

―Creo que debemos terminar.

Él frunció el ceño y la miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda (o incluso tercera) cabeza. Acababa de regresar de una misión que lo había mantenido lejos de la civilización por casi cinco semanas. Uno simplemente no se espera que después de cruzar la puerta, coger las galletas de la alacena y sentarse a leer el periódico tratando de saber alguna buena nueva de tu equipo favorito tu querida, inteligente y brillante novia te salga con una noticia así.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Hermione…

―No estamos funcionando, Ron. No es solo nuestros trabajos, sino más. Somos nosotros.

―Mmm… Tienes razón.

―¿En verdad no te vas a exaltar y gritar?

―Sí, después. Pero en este momento tengo muy poca energía para hacer eso ―el pelirrojo rió de su propia broma. La castaña no, pero él no se dio cuenta―. Yo también pienso que nos sentaría bien tomarnos un tiempo, nos cayó de lujo la última vez.

―Ron, no. Esta vez es definitivo. Ya lo intentamos y no funcionó. Sé que suena repetitivo, pero el problema en nosotros soy yo. No… No podría decir exactamente por qué. Sí te quiero, pero me he dado cuenta de que tal vez no es de la manera correcta y quisiera aún conservar nuestra amistad.

Ron le cogió de las manos y sus ojos brillaron con dulzura, incluso con las bolsas oscuras colgando debajo de ellas.

―Sé que no soy el chico ideal. Al menos no el que tú te mereces, pero te amo.

―Ron.

―Shh. Te amo, Hermione. Hemos pasado por muchos juntos, incluido una guerra y voy a esperar el tiempo que necesites, que necesitemos.

―Ron, no entiendes.

―Claro que sí, Herm. Harry y Ginny ya se casaron y tienen un hijo, muchos de nuestros amigos están igual o en camino, pero nosotros todavía no. Y tú sientes mucha presión y necesitamos un tiempo.

Hermione se soltó de sus manos y se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentada

―¡No! No es sólo ello. Estás en una fase de negación.

―Herm…

―El tiempo te hará entender que este es el final. Te deseo lo mejor y espero que sigamos siendo amigos, pero no vamos a volver y no quiero que insistas en ello ―él volvió a hablar y ella estuvo por perder la cabeza―. ¡Por Merlín, deja de portarte así! ¡Acabó! ¡Acabó hace tiempo! Incluso ya me fui, sólo estuve esperando a que volvieras para decírtelo cara a cara y no por medio de una lechuza.

―¡Qué considerada!

―Ciao, Ronald. El alquiler de este mes está pagado ―Hermione salió del departamento que había sido su hogar los últimos años.

¿Qué hacer cuando la chica de la que has estado enamorado desde tercer año de colegio y con quien llevas prácticamente cinco años de relación cierra la puerta sin mirar a la persona que deja detrás?

Abrir una botella de buen wisky de fuego.

―Compañero, nos volvemos ver las caras ―Ron vertió el líquido hasta que tres cuartos de su vaso estuvieron lleno y luego miró la botella―. No. Definitivamente hoy te acabas ―dos sorbos largos―. No habrá tercera. Después de que volvamos a hacer el amor le daré el anillo y todo estará solucionado.

Ron brindó al aire celebrando su temporal soltería y haciendo una lista mental de las brujas que estarían dispuestas a tener su momento con él, después de todo algún beneficio placentero debía traer el peso de ser un héroe.

Empezaría apenas pudiera levantar la cabeza del inodoro después de la resaca que se le vendría.

Oh, sí. Ron Weasley estaba suelto y las nenas tienen que preparase.

 **TN &HG**

―¿Alguna duda? ―varios manos alzadas confirmaron que aún tenía para mucho más―. En ese caso las responderemos mañana. Por hoy acabé.

Los practicantes al cuerpo de Aurores salieron en fila, Ron esperó unos minutos para salir. Si algo había aprendido de Hermione es que los más aplicados siempre, siempre, siempre quieren obtener sus respuestas al final y por separado. Cuando creyó que tardó suficiente salió y se dirigió donde Sara a registrar que había concluido sus tareas por hoy.

―Ron, es bueno saber que la próxima clase tendré trabajo de más

―¿Anthony? ¿Eres tú?

―¿Qué otro? ―respondió el aludido en broma. Ron le dio un extraño apretón de manos al extender la mano derecha y él la izquierda.

―Joder, ¿qué te pasó? Luces terrible.

―Siria es un caos. Ambos mundos. ¿En serio que tenía en la cabeza el Ministro a la hora de elegir apoyarle con su cuerpo de Aurores? Me hirieron y ahora seré tu reemplazo.

―Yo diría que casi no la cuentas ―comentó el pelirrojo al ver la fea cicatriz que había sobre la ahora calva cabeza―. Pero bonito corte, realmente se luce en ti.

―Ja-ja-ja. Algunos no tiramos la toalla tan rápido a la acción.

Ron le dio un golpe que en otra ocasión no habría dolido si el hombro de su amigo no hubiera aún seguido roto.

―¡Idiota!

―Lo siento. Lo siento. Al parecer te dieron fuerte ―Anthony le miró de manera asesina y Ron prefirió cambiar de tema―. Y yo no renuncié a la acción, trabajar aquí apesta. Es aburrido y tienes que hacer papeleo.

―¿Entonces, por qué dejaste a tu escuadrón?

―Suena bobo, pero por Hermione. Creo que pasar más tiempo en Londres será mejor para nosotros.

Ron había notado los estragos que causa las misiones en las relaciones. Él y Hermione habían estado bien. Es decir, solo fue durante el noviazgo, pero Ginny y Harry eran otro caso. Las largas ausencias de su mejor amigo, en especial después de ocupar el cargo de jefe de Aurores, causan continuo malestar en su matrimonio. Aún recuerda la bronca que le montó Ginny por no haber estado presente en el trabajo de parto, ¿pero cómo diablos iba a saber Harry de que el embarazo se iba a adelantar dos semanas? Esa escena fue suficiente para saber que el matrimonio también implicaba permanencia en casa, aparte que sería bueno para los niños.

―¿Ustedes regresaron? ―Anthony se mostraba sorprendido de la declaración de su colega. Para ser una persona que le gustaba estar al tanto de las noticias, tener un detalle como ese equivocado, aún más tratándose de una heroína de guerra, era en verdad indignante―. Juraría que…

El ruido estruendoso de unos tacones había pasado desapercibido para los dos hombres; sin embargo, sí logró llamar la atención de aquellos que estaban en los cubículos y otros que rondaban por el pasillo. Al ver quien era la que causaba tal repiqueteo empezaron a hacer apuestas y otros a esperar en expectante silencio.

Ronald Weasley no fue consciente de la presencia de Susan Lu hasta que la mano de esta se estrelló con fuerza en su mejilla izquierda.

―¡Qué te pasa! ¡Estás loca o qué!

―¿Loca? ¡Loca me llamas! ¡¿Creíste que te podías burlar de mí y tratarme como una de tus amiguitas?! Esto me pasa por darle oportunidad a un idiota, a un estúpido me creo la gran cosa porque luché al lado de Harry Potter.

Ron sintió sus orejas arder y más al ver el bailecito estúpido que le daba mientras decías sus últimas palabras. Él era un auror y acosta de los que muchos lo tacharon de lerdo durante el colegio, él no era un bruto. Ron Weasley era un muy respetado estratega en el cuerpo de Aurores y desde la guerra no había tenido que aguantar ni una burla más.

―Tienes los humos muy altos para creer que te tomaría en serio ―Susan se lanzó sobre él intentándole acertar su gancho sobre al lugar de su famosísimo rostro, Ron no perdió tiempo en neutralizarla―. Ten dignidad y lárgate de aquí o me veré forzado a ponerte una denuncia y tengo motivos de sobra, atacar a un auror es delito.

Ella se soltó de mala gana y lo miró con todo el desprecio posible.

―Eres tan idiota que eres el único que aún no sabe que tu amada Hermione Granger está de novia con Theodore Nott. ¡Todo el Ministerio se burla a tus espaldas! El pobre héroe que no puede superar que su novia le terminó y que continuó con su vida.

Ella se fue corriendo y de a poco los espectadores fueron volviendo a sus funciones. Ron estalló en risas.

―Maldita loca. ¿Te creerías a Hermione saliendo con un mortífago?

Anthony se rascó la nunca nervioso.

―Cuando llegué me dijeron que posiblemente ellos tengan algo. Todo el Ministerio habla de ello, ya sabes lo mucho que los tienen en la mira al Trio Dorado.

―Estás de coña.

―Hey, no mates al mensajero. Estoy siendo un buen amigo y diciéndote lo que escuché. Sinceramente no creo que sea verdad sino Potter te lo hubiera dicho, ¿no?

―Seguro.

Ron se despidió de su colega antes de llegar al ascensor y se dirigió hacia un área del segundo piso que era casi desconocida para él, la Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. El menor de los Weasley caminó por el pasillo principal y dobló en la segunda esquina según su memoria recordaba. Tuvo que preguntar más de una vez hasta llegar a la sección correcta y toparse con la secretaria del área.

―¿Está Hermione? ―la mujer le miró con mala cara y le respondió con un escueto sí―. Okay.

―Espere. No puede pasar así como así. Siquiera déjeme avisarle y _si quiere_ le atenderá.

―Por lo que dice no está con otra persona y claramente sí va a querer recibirme ―Ron hizo a un lado a la molesta mujer y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Hermione. Era la primera vez que entraba ahí, había obtenido el ascenso meses después de su separación. Él había querido celebrarlo con ella, pero ella ya tenía planes.

―Disculpe, Srta. Hermione. Pero este señor no me quiso escuchar.

―No te preocupes Martha, conozco lo suficiente a Ron para saber que no es tu culpa ―Hermione sonrío a la mujer quien le devolvió el gesto―. Si viene el secretario de Defensa o su asistente me avisas inmediatamente.

―Por supuesto ―la mujer miró al pelirrojo con mala cara antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a su cómodo y acogedor escritorio.

―¿No podías ser más educado con ella, Ron?

―Estoy preocupado por ti.

Hermione levantó la vista de los documentos para posarla sobre su antiguo novio.

―No he recibido ninguna amenaza desde hace años y en caso haya una dudo que el emisor la mande al cuerpo de Aurores.

―Hermione, ¿te suena en algo el apellido Nott? ―ella frunció el ceño, y Ron supuso que estaba tratando de ubicar el dato entre toda la información que almacenaba su cerebro― Theo… Theocracio creo que es su nombre. Te están relacionando con él. Eres una buena chica, pero también puedes llegar a ser muy amable e ingenua. Él es un mortífago y no es seguro que mantengas contacto con él.

―Oh ―el tacto tibio de las manos de Hermione envolvieron las suyas. Estaba preocupada, pero él la protegería. Joder, la extrañaba muchísimo―. Ronald, su nombre es Theodore y él fue un mortífago, pero ya no.

―Lo vez ―acarició su dorso―. Demasiado buena e ingenua. Uno nunca deja de ser un mortífago, solo finge que no lo es para evitar Azkaban ―ahora fue su turno de envolver sus manos alrededor de las suyas―. Ese maldito ha logrado regar el rumor por todos lados, eres la comidilla del Ministerio y creo que la mejor forma de acabar con el problema es dejando las cosas en claro.

―¿Y cómo podría dejar las cosas en claro? ―la preocupación en la voz de Hermione era tangible, Ron se sintió complacido de que ella lo necesitara.

―Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que hemos decidido darnos un tiempo, ya es hora de volver. Te extraño.

Hermione se soltó de sus manos con una sonrisa forzada hasta que esta no pudo aguantar más y estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

―Tú crees que si un tipo me estuviera acosando regresar contigo sería mi única solución. Merlín, Ron, no puedes ser más misógino ni aunque lo intentarás ―Hermione, ya más calmada, se recostó en su sofá con ambas manos sobre su regazo.

A Ron le recordó esa primera clase de Encantamientos años atrás.

―¡No lo entiendes! Estoy pensando en ti, en nosotros y tú solo te ríes. He sido un novio paciente, pero tú ya estás tirando de la cuerda.

―Nosotros terminamos, Ronald. Pensé que lo habías entendido cuando empezaste a salir abiertamente con todas esas chicas.

―¡Ellas no cuentan, estábamos dándonos un tiempo! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? No tienes por qué tener celos, yo te amo. Solo a ti Hermione.

La castaña rodó los ojos y puso una mano sobre la boca tapándose un falso bostezo.

―Yo no ―las palabras cayeron con la fuerza de un crucio en el pecho del auror. Ella no entendía, no lo hacía, y era sólo los celos los que hablaban―. Y estoy saliendo con alguien desde hace varios meses. Él es especial, él me comprende y me acepta. Es parecido a mí.

Los ojos miel brillaron como si un rayo de luz hubiera pasado a través de ellos mientras que los azules lucían cada vez más desenfocados.

―¿Qué? Estás mintiendo… ¡Solo quieres ponerme celoso!

―Los rumores son ciertos.

―¡Qué! ¡QUÉ! ¡UN MALDITO MORTÍFAGO! ―Ron se había parado y gritaba fuera de control una sarta de incoherencias que incluso llegaron a oídos de Martha quien no perdió tiempo en pedir ayuda.

Tal vez de no haber estado tan ocupado actuando como un loco hubiera visto el hechizo paralizador que fue lanzado en su dirección. El primero de los hechizos que les enseñan a contrarrestar en la academia más la ira hace que hasta el conocimiento más básico escape de las manos del más entrenado. Pero ese no era el caso de Ronald Weasley, muy voluble, muy efusivo.

Hermione sacó el cuerpo paralizado del auror para encontrarse con otros dos en su puerta. Estos apenas le saludaron cogieron a su compañero y se retiraron avergonzados.

 **TN &HG**

Después de aquel desafortunado encuentro Ron decidió actuar como el hombre de 24 años que era: le envió una Howler advirtiéndole de las consecuencias de su estúpido juego tanto profesional, social como en la relación que ellos llevaban. Ron se sentía orgulloso de casi no haberse exaltado mientras grababa el mensaje y haber hablado de manera bastante decente, sobre todo se sentía orgullo del ultimátum que le había dado: " _No pienso caer en tu juego de ir rogándote por los pasillos del Ministerio. Me pregunto en qué momento te volviste una mujer tan presumida, esa no es la chica de la que me enamoré tantos años atrás. Así que hasta que ella no me avise que ha vuelto, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar."_

Según fueron pasando los días y semanas la animosidad del pelirrojo fue disminuyendo. No sólo tuvo que soportar el hecho de que Hermione no lo haya ido a buscar inmediatamente, sino que ahora ella y su mortífago se dejaban ver juntos por el Ministerio. El idiota ese debía de ser otro niñito que vivía de su herencia, incluso después de los juicios muchos hijos de mortífagos y mortífagos "forzados" quedaron económicamente estables ya que las pestes "no eran culpables de los errores de sus padres y su aporte a la sociedad aún estaba por verse".

Tonterías.

El punto era que si llegabas temprano al Ministerio te encontrabas con el proyecto estancado de asesino acompañando a la _dulce_ castaña a su trabajo. La sola idea de que Hermione y el engendro ese vivan juntos le removían las vísceras, se negaba a creer que ella pudiese ser tan imprudente y aun así una (gran) parte de él sabía que era eso lo que pasaba.

Ronald Weasley jamás estuvo preparado para lo que vio esa mañana (sí, mañana, porque ahora él era un auror madrugador y la existencia de cierta castaña no tenía nada que ver con su nueva disciplina), su Hermione, su novia-en-pausa, su futura madre de sus hijos, su mejor amiga desde que tenía once putos años, su _TODO_ había llegado al Ministerio luciendo un brillante anillo en su dedo anular. Un anillo de compromiso.

La noticia se esparció como una plaga de pixies y no hubo ni una sola persona que no hablara de ello. Ron se hubiera sorprendido de saber que a Hermione le llegaban más notas de felicitaciones que de reprimendas, pero él no tuvo oportunidad de enterarse de aquello ni ese día ni los siguientes y no porque la comunicación con la castaña fuese nula, sino que el estado de ebriedad en el que se manejaba tirado en el suelo de su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante juntos a botellas vacías rodadas por doquier no le permitió ir a trabajar.

Después de mucha comida y poción para el dolor de cabeza la resaca logró amainar. Había recibido una carta de su superior y Ron se quiso patear por estúpido. No por haber faltado al trabajo, Harry sólo le había regañado para no mostrar preferencias, pero él podía ayudarle. Si habían logrado salvar al Mundo Mágico de un loco homicida, entonces podían salvar a Hermione de la peor decisión de su vida. Ron tenía que hacerlo, por todo lo bueno que podrían hacer ambos, por todo lo bueno que eran ambos ya. Aparte que si ella se llegaba a convertir en la "Sra. Nott", cuando se arrepintiese (¡porque lo haría!) y viniese a rogar por él, ya sería demasiado tarde.

―¡Entiendes la gravedad del asunto, Harry!

―Ron.

―Intenté dialogar con ella, pero es oídos sordos. Joder, de haber salido que se tomaría tan mal el hecho de que saliera con otras chicas no lo hubiese hecho, ¿pero no crees que es injusto?

―¡Escúchame un minuto! ―Harry cogió de los hombros a su amigo y él se quedó sujetando la cucharita con helado a medio camino― Hemos hablado de esto varias veces. Dime, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que cortaron?

―Pues ―Ron devolvió el cubierto al postre y se puso a contar―, dieciséis meses… creo.

―Ustedes terminaron, no se dieron un tiempo. Ron, escucha, esta vez fue diferente a las anteriores y tienes que aceptarlo y continuar.

―Ella está cometiendo un error. Ella no toma decisiones apresuradas.

Ginny entró a la cocina de su casa en Valle del Godric donde ambos magos estaban sentados.

―Ron tiene razón ―abrió el refrigerador y sacó el pote de helado―. No me mires así, Harry. Ron y ella llevan una vida y ellos ¿qué? Unos meses.

―Cinco años no se tiran así como así.

―Fueron sólo tres, "los tiempos" no cuentan. Y ustedes no saben cuánto tiempo llevan ellos.

Ambos pelirrojos le lanzaron miradas inquisitivas. Después de que la relación de Hermione se hiciera pública, ella perdió contacto familiar con los Weasley y las interacciones que había tenido con algunos miembros habían sido sólo formales. De eso ya habían pasado tres meses.

Harry vio la cantidad descomunal de helado que se había servido su esposa y prefirió enfocar el tema en algo tan inocente como aquello.

―Ginny, ¿no crees que es demasiado solo para James y tú?

Ron abrió la boca al ver la porción de su hermana.

―¡No va a quedar nada para nosotros! ―se quejó el pelirrojo.

―Ustedes ya han comido bastante, sólo me estoy asegurando ―contestó molesta y con la misma furia agarró las cerezas y grageas que roció en exceso sobre su postre―. Lo que coma no les afecta.

―Si te enfermas del estómago a Harry sí ―ambos rieron y la única fémina de la casa los asesinó con la mirada.

―Mientras no sea un embarazo puedo lidiar con todo.

Ginny se volteó con los ojos húmedos y con la voz medio rota respondió:

―¿Y qué tendría de malo si fuera otro embarazo Harry Potter?

La cabellera de fuego desapareció tras las escaleras y ambos necesitaron un minutos más para salir del aturdimiento.

―Hasta yo sé que la jodiste.

―Mierda. Pero cómo iba a saber, ella me dijo. Mierda ―Harry se levantó de la silla―. Será mejor que te vayas, Ron. Ginny y yo necesitamos privacidad. Ojalá James esté durmiendo ―dijo mientras miraba la escalera y se revoloteaba el cabello.

―Pero, lo de Hermione y…

―Joder. No entiendes. No es buen momento.

Ron tuvo que aceptar que su amigo tenía razón y que era mejor dejar la casa y esperar a que los humos se calmaran. Horas después Perrot, la lechuza de Harry, tocaría la ventana de la habitación del pelirrojo con un pergamino pequeño para el mensaje que llevaba.

" _Lo siento, pero prefiero no meterme en ello y te pediría que tú tampoco intentes nada._

 _Déjala ir y volvamos a ser los amigos que fuimos siempre."_

Ron se sintió frustrado ante tal respuesta, ni siquiera se había esforzado en excusarse. ¿En qué momento el valiente Harry Potter se había vuelto temeroso de una sabelotodo y un aprendiz de mortífago? Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde. Tal vez eso es lo que les pasa a todos los hombres cuando forman una familia, se vuelven cobardes.

Aun así ese no era motivo para rendirse. La salvación de Hermione dependía sólo de él.

Decidió empezar el lunes siguiente, porque los sábados es para divertirse y olvidarse del resto, y los domingos para curarse de la resaca. Lo bueno de su trabajo de oficina es que tenía un horario establecido. Al salir hizo algo que debió de hacer desde que esa locura salió a la luz: ir al departamento de Hermione.

Ron, una vez en el lugar, se preguntó si debía de haber cambiado su apariencia. Los vecinos le habían dicho de que ninguna Hermione o persona con las características que mencionaba vivía en el departamento del piso seis. Lo extraño fue que tampoco lo reconocían a él, ni siquiera Alfred, el vecino del piso dos que lo habían invitado un par de veces a ver deportes muggles, o la anciana del piso uno que paraba siempre pendiente de la entrada.

Theodore Nott.

El desgraciado ese había resultado más listo de lo que suponía y debía de haber hechizado a toda persona que viviera en el edificio para que no le brinde respuesta.

Durante una semana entera (gracias al permiso que una linda enfermera de San Mungo le brindó para poder faltar al trabajo) Ron estuvo día y noche observando si alguien entraba o salía del departamento. Sabía que el lugar estaba con escudos anti-aparición para aparentar ser una muggle más y Hermione siempre, pero siempre había preferido comprar en los mercados muggles. Sin embargo, nadie salió ni entró de ese lugar.

Incluso cuando ellos salían y habían alquilado un departamento en el Londres Mágico, Hermione nunca había dejado de ir a visitar el suyo. Era un obsesiva del orden y la limpieza. Y si tenía algún caso importante siempre acudía ahí (también cuando ellos peleaban). Ella simplemente no dejaría el lugar al abandono.

Él la tenía.

Ron insistió una, dos y tres veces más con Harry, pero él se negó reiteradamente lo que acabó en que el pelirrojo le dejará de hablar después de haberle gritado todo lo que pensaba sobre él.

El permiso concluyó y Ron regresó a sus actividades dentro del cuartel con un carácter irascible. Las cosas mejoraron cuando se topó con el supuesto novio de su novia en el atrio del Ministerio a medio día. El menor de los Weasley supo que el motivo por el que se encontrara ahí no podía ser Hermione, ella jamás entraría tan tarde o saldría tan temprano.

Solo había otra opción para que Nott esté aquí: otra mujer.

U hombre, uno nunca sabe.

Ron, escondido detrás de una columna, esperó a que el energúmeno ese tomara el ascensor y este indicara el piso en el que bajaría. Su sorpresa fue desconcertante al ver donde marcaba la flecha. El auror no tardó en tomar el del costado y seguirlo.

Para cuando la puerta se abrió en el Departamentos de Misterios supo que el pasillo estaría vacío.

¿Qué hacía el tal Nott ahí? ¿Cómo es que había logrado ingresar? Sólo sería posible si…

Se negaba a creer que el idiota ese fuera algo como un inefable. Tal vez había sido llamado por alguno, ¿pero por qué? Sin embargo, si él era un trabajador del Ministerio debía de estar dentro del registro (incluso siendo un inefable) y si había venido en una visita formal, también. De lo contrario, él estaría planeando algo como lo que hizo el viejo Malfoy en su quinto año.

Al día siguiente, durante su hora de almuerzo, Ron Weasley tenía su sonrisa más encantadora y vestía un nuevo y reluciente uniforme, porque a las mujeres les encanta los hombres uniformados y más si huelen bien (y él se había echado todos los perfumes inseguro de cuál era el mejor). No había forma de que una mujer se le negara.

―No ―la respuesta fue tajante.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―insistió Ron al borde de la desesperación―. Te digo que es de carácter urgente.

―Y yo ya te dije no sé cuántas veces que no recibirás ninguna información hasta que haya una orden formal.

―¡Pero mi superior está de viaje! Una lechuza tardaría días y más por donde está.

―La respuesta sigue siendo no.

Ron exasperado cogió el pisa-pergaminos y con los brazos estirados como si estuviera haciendo una petición a algún Dios hizo su último intento.

―Vamos, debe de haber algo que pueda hacer por usted para que me haga este favor.

―Claro ―antes de que su sonrisa se agrandase la mujer prosiguió―: traerme el documento oficial.

El pelirrojo resistió las ganas de lanzarle el objeto que tenía en sus manos en la cabeza de esa terca mujer; en cambio, lo colocó (con más fuerza de la necesaria) sobre el escritorio a lo que ella le miró ceñuda y con disgusto. La mujer conservó su expresión arisca incluso cuando el auror, cabizbajo y con los hombros caídos, le dio la espalda y desapareció por el pasillo.

 _Aurores ―bufó―. Se creen la gran cosa._

Ron sonrió complacido en su pequeño cubículo. Hechizó el lugar para que nadie lo molestara y sacó el espejo que guardó en su bolso esa mañana. Las palabras correctas y su reflejo fue reemplazado por la imagen de una secretaria aburrida sellando pergaminos. La insufrible mujer jamás podría detectar el hechizo que había puesto en su pisa-pergaminos, un truco que te enseñaban en la academia para espiar.

Los hoyuelos se formaron en las mejillas del pelirrojo cuando la dichosa secretaria se levantó de su asiento y avisaba a alguien que pasaba por delante que ya iría a almorzar. Ron no perdió tiempo en ir hacia el lugar asegurándose de no cruzarse con la mujer. Abrir la puerta exitosamente con la paranoia de que alguien lo descubriría fue más complicado, pero lo logró y ahora estaba en el archivador, que eran filas y filas de estantes llenas de cientos y cientos de documentos. Su primera idea fue lanzar un accio, pero este no funcionó; probó con un hechizo brújula y el resultado fue el mismo así que no le quedó más opción que ir tanteando los estantes.

No podría precisar jamás el tiempo que le tomó encontrar el archivador que tuviera su nombre (el lugar era un total caos y sea cual sea el orden que se manejaba no era el alfabético) o las veces que estuvo por desistir, pero al fin lo tenía. El archivo de Theodore Nott estaba frente a él y con disgusto comprobó que efectivamente era un inefable. Los documentos escritos en español eran apenas unas cuantas hojas, todo lo demás estaba en idiomas incomprensibles para el pelirrojo, que con su escaso conocimiento de runas supuso que estaba escrito en ellas.

―"Proyecto especial de inserción de mortífagos ―leyó Ron en la última hoja entendible que encontró―. Jefe a cargo: Hermione Granger".

Debió de haberlo esperado. Esos dos solo se podrían haber conocido y entablado una relación en un proyecto de caridad, Hermione era una amante de los desafortunados y los ex mortífagos entraban a esa categoría.

Copió las coordenadas y toda información que hubiese sobre la mansión Nott para después colocar nuevamente todo como lo había hallado. Cuando logró salir se dio con la sorpresa de que la mujer no estaba en su sitio, luego se dio cuenta que no era sólo ella la que se había ido.

Era curioso lo irónico que era la vida. Al comienzo de su relación, Hermione le había hecho burlas sobre lo empalagoso que habían sido él y Lavander, pero… ¿Hay algo más cursi que salvar a tu novia el día de San Valentín? Para ser exactos aún era 13 de Febrero, pero dada las circunstancias y lo que tomaría el rescate pasaría el término del día de los corazones con un muy pasional agradecimiento. Y, joder, lo necesitaba ya.

Desde que inició su carrera como auror Ron había visto muchos de esos castillos donde los sangrepura con la nariz apuntando al techo y la siempre mueca de asco habitaban, pero nunca uno como el que tenía delante. La gótica construcción le hacía acordar a una que vio en una película muggle, una donde un vampiro (demasiado alejado del real) vivía con tres mujeres. El lugar era escalofriante e inquietante y la construcción tan ruda que uno lo podría confundir con una prisión antigua (o al menos así era como se imaginaba que era una).

Al término de la Segunda Guerra Mágica las viviendas de aquellos que habían servido fielmente a Quien-tú-sabes habían sido estudiadas a detalle y toda la información había sido registrada en el cuartel de Aurores en caso de alguna emergencia. Para Ron no fue difícil tener acceso a ello y saber las debilidades y fortalezas de los Nott. Una de las cosas que le sorprendió fue que la mansión no había tenido hechizos de protección alrededor de la propiedad, sino sólo en el castillo y al parecer había sido así por generaciones ya que no habían hallado rastro de magia de alguna modificación. Si el actual heredero continuaba con la tradición ingresar sería sencillo.

―Winxy.

Un 'pop' sonó en el aire y una elfina apareció delante de él.

―Señor Weasley llamó a Winxy ―dijo la pequeña criatura mientras hacía una reverencia―. Winxy está para servirlo las próximas nueve horas.

―Sí, sí. Ahora escucha bien, tienes que aparecerme al otro lado del muro.

La elfina miró hacia donde el mago le señalaba y negó con la cabeza.

―Winxy no puede hacer algo ilegal que ponga en riesgo el negocio de su amo.

―Winxy debería de callarse y terminar de escuchar. Lo que vas a hacer no es ilegal, mi novia está ahí y le quiero dar una sorpresa. Te contraté sólo para eso, sino presentaré una queja.

La elfina bufó y cogió al mago de negro de su manga para cumplir con lo pedido. Una vez al otro lado Ron oblivió a la criatura y la mandó de regreso a la agencia de donde la había sacado. Lo mejor era no tener testigos.

Si hace cinco años atrás el pequeño grupo asignado a revisar la mansión Nott hubiera dejado a uno de sus miembros haciendo guardia, este hubiera notado que los otros no eran visibles al otro lado del muro. Esta persona hubiera notificado en su informe que la falta de protecciones no se debía a un exceso de confianza por parte de los dueños, sino que era posiblemente una forma de atraer a los incautos. Si no hubieran pasado todos los miembros de ese grupo, el joven auror de cabello de fuego tal vez se lo hubiera pensado un par de veces antes de seguir en su misión.

Ron quiso gritar de júbilo cuando logró alcanzar la construcción de piedra y granito. La capa de invisibilidad era muy pequeña para cubrirlo parado, el riesgo de ser visto era grande, por lo que se había arrastrado por el extenso jardín. No sólo había tenido que lidiar con la dificultad de llevar la capa sobre él, sino también con el resto de plantas y animales que fue encontrando en su trayecto. Pero lo había logrado. Un minuto de descanso más y vería la forma de…

Una luz llamó su atención. Una ventana proyectaba una pálida franja a unos metros suyo, lo cual solo podía significar dos cosas: unas cortinas a medio cerrar y una habitación con personas dentro.

Una vez en posición Ron pudo ver con claridad a Hermione y su vestimenta le sorprendió, lucía una bata de tirantes, de algún material muy fino, que apenas le cubría los muslos. Estaba descalza y con el cabello recogido en un moño alto como siempre que volvía a casa. Sin embargo, la copa en su mano y sus gestos le indicaron que no estaba sola, el maldito debía estar con él.

 _¡Yo te salvaré!_

Cuando la otra figura apareció en su campo de visión el pelirrojo quedó estupefacto. Sus ojos se negaban a creer que Bellatrix Lestrange estaba en la misma habitación que Hermione y esta se comportaba con normalidad. No, no normalidad. Ella le estaba coqueteando. Coqueteando a la mujer que la había torturado y grabado esa horrible palabra en su brazo.

Cuando el oxígeno llegó al cerebro del auror este se tranquilizó. No podría ser Lestrange, ella estaba presa en Azkaban y, en el hipotético caso que estuviera libre, la loca esa jamás vestiría de blanco. Lo más probable sería que esa supuesta bruja fuese Nott bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos.

Ron se atragantó al ver a las dos mujeres besándose.

¡Ese maldito la había hechizado! No había otra explicación para que Hermione saborease con tanto ímpetu la boca de alguien que luciera como esa mujer. Cuando los labios de ambas féminas se separaron un hilillo de saliva hacía de puente entre ambas. Ron tragó pesado. Hermione repartió un beso en la clavícula de la bruja y subió a paso de más besos por la pálida piel del cuello, uno más en la quijada y otros hasta llegar al oído donde se detuvo.

Una sonrisa macabra se extendió en la cara de la falsa Bellatrix. Ron sabía que tenía que ingresar y salvarla ya, esa expresión no podía ser indicio de algo bueno y menos aún de ver como Hermione se sentaba con la espalda recta en el sofá. Todo pensamiento de rescate se difuminó cuando la mayor de ambas se arrodilló entre las piernas de la menor y sus manos, acariciando desde los tobillos hasta los muslos, remangaron la bata hasta que la rizada cabellera negra se perdió en donde tan pocas veces él se había mostrado solicito a tratar con su lengua.

Placer.

Esa era la única palabra que podía expresar la forma en que los rasgos de su novia se contorsionaban ante lo que sea que le estuvieran haciendo ahí abajo. Los gemidos fueron en aumento hasta el punto que le llegaba con claridad a sus oídos. Ron se tocó la entrepierna que estaba dura por toda la escena contemplada. Que esto terminase y él la rescataría.

―Yo que tú detendría a esa mano, Weasley ―la sangre se le heló al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas.

Para cuando el auror quiso atacar un hechizo no verbal impactó contra su cuerpo y este se desplomó en el suelo.

―¡Mione! ¡Theo! ¡Despertó, despertó! ―dijo una voz chillona seguida de una risita― ¡Me lo puedo quedar! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

El auror abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en una sala diferente a la que había visto. Mucho más amplia y vacía.

―¿Qué opinas, Mione?

Nott pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la castaña y Ron quiso gritar. Ese maldito le debía de haber lanzado un imperius.

―¿Cuáles son las reglas, Bella?

―Siempre hacer caso a Mione y a Theo.

―Muy bien. ¿Algo más? ―la morena hizo como si se estuviese tratando de recordar algo― Parece que aún no es tiempo.

―¡No romper mis juguetes! ¡No romper mis juguetes! ―respondió desesperada y luego se saltó a los brazos del mago quien sonrió complacido― Dile a Mione que me he portado muy bien esta semana, con los dos ―ronroneó―, y merezco tener un juguete nuevo.

―¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese? No estabas tan emocionada cuando te traje el último.

―Este tiene una cara graciosa, quiero ver como luce cuando juegue con él.

Hermione cogió de los cachetes a la otra bruja y le dio un beso.

―Cuando lo pides así es imposible negarte algo, Bella. Ve a buscar tus juguetes.

La bruja no esperó a más para salir corriendo de la sala. Ron sabía que esos juegos no le iban a gustar, tenía que recuperar a Hermione antes que todo empeorase para él.

―Vaya que te tomaste tu tiempo, Ron. Oh, mi error ―Hermione lo apuntó con su varita y fue liberado del hechizo silenciador.

―¡Hermione! ¡Tienes que luchar! ¡Eres una bruja fuerte puedes contra su imperius! ―la castaña lo miró de hito en hito y Ron supo que podría llegar a liberarla, solo tenía que llamarla― ¡La bruja que conozco está ahí dentro! ¡LUCHA! ¡LUCHA!

Ambos castaños estallaron en carcajadas y Ron sintió su sangre hervir. No se rendiría.

―Tú crees que la hechice ―risas―. Querida, es más idiota de lo que pensaba.

―Te contaré una historia, Ron, por todos esos años de amistad que tuvimos ―Nott la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. Quiso abalanzarse sobre el hombre y alejarla de su novia; sin embargo, las cuerdas lo retenían con firmeza.

―¡Ninguna historia! ¡Hermione necesito que luches y…!

―Había una chica que la habían educado desde muy niña para que haga siempre lo correcto. Cuando descubrió que era bruja y la posibilidad de una guerra que perjudicaría a varios, ella luchó. Luego decidió seguir haciendo lo correcto y formar una relación con la persona que debía ser la ideal para ella, no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba equivocada (todo el mundo lo estaba), pero insistió e insistió hasta que la inconformidad consigo misma hizo de su existencia algo insoportable.

―Y ahí aparezco yo.

Hermione le dio un corto beso y le sonrió. Una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos de forma que los hacía ver dorados a la luz de las velas. Sintió el estómago revolverse de los celos, pero se tuvo que recordar que estaba hechizada.

―En los papeles que revisaste debiste de haber leído del proyecto secreto del Ministerio del cual estoy a cargo, la inclusión de los mortífagos.

―Ahí fue donde nos reencontramos y vi todo el potencial que tenía y lo frustrada que estaba por tratar siempre de ser correcta.

―¡La manipulas! ―Ron ni siquiera se sorprendió de haber vuelto a recuperar la voz― Cuando se enteren de lo que le has hecho cerrarán ese estúpido proyecto, que nunca jamás debió haberse abierto, y te meterán a Azkaban el resto de tu existencia.

Hermione se soltó del agarre de su depredador y caminó hasta estar a unos pasos del pelirrojo. Ron casi podía saborear el aliento de su chica.

―Hermione, tú…

―Theo me dijo que disfrutaste viéndome con Bella, al parecer cuando se trata de dos chicas intimando no te molesta que una sea mortífaga ―Ron se puso rojo y quiso explicarse, pero ella prosiguió y él sintió el alma caérsele al suelo―. ¿No te has siquiera preguntado que hace Bellatrix Lestrange aquí y no en Azkaban? ¿Cómo es que su desaparición de la prisión no ha salido en los medios?

―Ella es…

―Déjame terminar mi historia. El Ministerio se dio cuenta que la guerra había erradicado varias líneas de sangre, el dinero se iría a sus comarcas, pero el valor mágico se perdería de manera irreparable. Entre los sangrepuras que se casan entre sí y las parejas incapacitadas a crear vida la población se vería mermada en unas décadas e Inglaterra se volvería un blanco fácil a futuro. ¿Entonces, por qué tener la prisión llenos de magos poderosos cuando ellos podían servir a su comunidad?

―Tú… No. No. ¡No!

―Sí. Yo. Yo. Yo. Acepté y destiné a cada mago y bruja en edad reproductiva a un grupo selecto de miembros mestizos e hijos de muggle.

―¡No tiene sentido! ¡Tú no puedes tener hijos con una mujer!

―Yo sí ―respondió el aludido―. El secreto familiar de los Nott: un mestizo. Razón por la que mi padre asesinó a mi madre cuando descubrió su origen y el de su heredero. El hombre estaba tan viejo, cansado y loco como para aguantar el proceso de buscar otra bruja apta y tener el heredero correcto así que decidió seguir con la farsa.

―¡Por qué me lo dices!

Lo querían volver locolocoloco. Todo era una farsa. Hermione jamás hubiera aceptado un proyecto como ese; en primer lugar, Kingsley jamás hubiera permitido algo de ese calibre.

―Porque es divertido. Por cierto, es irónico que la matase de una forma tan muggle.

―Theo, soy yo la de la historia ―él se disculpó―. La bruja que va a jugar contigo cuando terminemos de conversar es Bellatrix efectivamente. ¿Cómo? Las pociones correctas, los hechizos correctos y ¡Ta-dá! Sigue siendo tan sádica y fiel, pero ya no recuerda nada de un Lord o una guerra. Su mundo es Theo y yo.

―Dame mérito.

―Claro, amor. Te lo dije cuando terminamos, algo no estaba bien en mí. No supe lo que quería hasta que vi el nombre de Bella en la lista y a quien fue asignado, necesitaba a seguir el proyecto de cerca.

―Se negaba tanto a sus instintos. La habían encasillado en tantos dogmas y expectativas. Fue la misma Bella quien la liberó ―Nott le tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso―. A veces creo que me ama solo por ella ―Hermione rió y negó con la cabeza―. En cambio yo he demostrado mi amor soportando tu acoso por meses hacia mi prometida.

―También lo hacías por Bella ―le picó Hermione―. Sabías que vendría y que le encantaría jugar con él.

―Touché ―sonrió él.

―Me dan asco, están locos. No pueden retenerme aquí por siempre, mi familia y Harry sospecharán y me buscarán. Así te manden a San Mungo, Hermione, jodiste lo nuestro ―ella rodó los ojos.

Ron lo vio todo rojo y le escupió cayéndole directamente en el rostro. Ella pasó su mano por su rostro tratando de despejar la saliva de sus ojos. Incluso el despistado auror pudo sentir la mirada iracunda que desprendía el otro mago, trató de mostrarse firme, pero el azul es más fuerte e intenso que el celeste.

―Bella debe de estar aburrida de esperar.

El asalto de júbilo de haber molestado a la castaña se esfumó por completo en cuanto el otro mago abrió las puertas del salón. Lestrange estaba parada con una sonrisa y una mirada que provocarían pesadillas hasta en el mismo Gryffindor.

―¿Qué escogiste?

―¡Flechas! ―chilló emocionada mientras mostraba el arsenal que había estado ocultando a sus espaldas.

―A juego con el día ―su bruja de negros rizos le mandó una sonrisa radiante y el pasó una de sus manos por su alborotada cabellera.

Hermione sonrió complacida al escuchar los gritos desesperados de Ron mientras era arrastrado por Bella, antes de que la bruja saliera del salón la llamó.

―Le gustan las arañas.

A la morena le brillaron los ojos y se lo llevó con mayor prisa.

―¿Es eso orina? ―Hermione vio donde su prometido señalaba y estalló en risas. Ronald Weasley, auror y héroe del Mundo Mágico se había orinado en su salón de pintura.

Theo levantó la varita y el suelo quedó como si el incidente jamás hubiera ocurrido. Un cálido cuerpo impactó a sus espaldas, Hermione era tan baja a comparación suya que tenía que colgarse de su cuello para no caer. Aún con la dificultad de su estatura la bruja llegó a su oído.

―¿Por qué no empezamos a celebrar San Valentín ya?

―Suena bien. Luego podemos ver la obra de arte de Bella.

Hermione sonrió ante las miles de ideas de lo que la bruja podría hacerle a su ex novio. Los pensamientos se difuminaron cuando fue cargada a volandas y era subida por la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso.

Los gritos de Ron ya se escuchaban

Se puso caliente de solo pensar en lo que harían a lo largo del día, una y otra vez, en tantas posiciones. Era San Valentín y quería ser temática.

 **TN &HG**

Hermione cogió la taza de té con ambas manos sintiendo el calor quemar las palmas de sus manos. No se permitía ese tipo de comportamiento fuera de casa, pero cualquier lugar donde estuviera con él se sentía familiar.

―¿Cómo está Bella?

Hermione miró inquisitivamente a su interlocutor mientras alzaba una ceja, una manía que se le había pegado de su bruja.

―¿En verdad me has traído aquí para preguntarme ello?

―¿Uno no puede preguntar sobre la vida secreta de su mejor amiga?

―No en Grimmuld Place ―cogió una de las galletas―. Harry Potter habla ya o calla para siempre.

Él rodó los ojos en respuesta y cruzó los brazos.

―Quiero una poción que retarde el crecimiento.

―Ya existe una.

―Me gustaría que también sea capaz de rejuvenecer a la persona.

―¿Física o mentalmente?

―Ambas.

―Y ―Hermione cogió una de las galletas en forma de osito―, ¿has pensado en alguna edad?

―Para iniciar trece.

―Eres un pedófilo, Potter.

En eso la puerta se abrió y una mujer de largo cabello negro entró corriendo, al ver al ojiverde no tardó en lanzarse hacia él y ocultar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

―Doxy quiere bañar a Pansy y Pansy no quiere.

―¡Señor! ―la elfina hizo su ingreso y la ex Slytherin le sacó la lengua― Doxy lamenta lo sucedido. Doxy.

―Prepara el baño, Doxy. Ella va a subir en unos minutos.

―¡Pero papi! ¡Pansy no quiere! ¡No quiere!

―Shhh. Pansy no está siendo una buena niña. Está sucia y se está portando mal delante de las visitas.

Hermione alzó su taza hacia la morena y ella clavó sus ojos de color musgo sobre su persona con una mueca en los labios. Era su saludo habitual, no importaba lo mucho que Harry le hubiese explicado que sólo eran amigos, ella la odiaba solo por juntarse con su _papá._

―Pansy se dará un baño si te deshaces de esta cosa fea ―dijo señalando su vientre abultado. Harry le dijo algo al oído que hizo cambiar su predisposición. Se levantó contenta de subir e incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione.

Para la castaña no era difícil adivinar que había sido.

―¿Cómo va el embarazo?

―Bien, pero será el último. Ella no puede entender los cambios que atraviesa su cuerpo, solo sabe que no le gusta y que no lo quiere.

―Creo que trece es un número muy grande para ella.

―Yo también lo creo, pero estará bien para empezar.

―¿Crees que todo salga según lo planeado?

―Ginny está tan encariñada con ese falso embarazo que quedará devastada cuando lo pierda. Estará tan abatida que incluso ignorará el hecho de que tenga un hijo con otra mujer. Si hubiera alguna dificultad la oblivió, pienso hacer lo mismo con Pans si el parto se hace traumante para ella.

―Hablando de personas obliviadas…

―¿Ron? No recuerda nada, sólo sabe que no quiere seguir siendo auror y su recién estrenado compromiso se le hace apropiado.

―Quien diría que sería tan estúpido de embarazar a una semi-vela.

―Sí, sí. Desafortunado para él.

Hermione rió.

―Harry solo tienes que decírmelo, sino no me iré.

―Cruel.

―El agua se enfría ―él rodó los ojos.

―Hermione Granger, ¿te podrías retirar de mis aposentos para que pase más tiempo en calidad con Pansy antes de que tenga que regresar de "mi misión"?

―Por supuesto, Harry Potter. Y como soy muy buena amiga veré qué puedo hacer por la poción, pensándolo bien a mí también me puede ser útil.

―¿Quieres aniñar a Bella?

―Ella es veinte años mayor, no es seguro para su edad llevar un embarazo.

―¿Acaso tú y Theo…?

―Lo hemos estado pensando.

―Neville se pondrá furioso cuando se entere.

―Lástima que Hannah haya sido la mestiza, debería de conformare con Rody.

―Entiéndelo, está bajo mucha presión. Hannah no deja de hablar de su embarazo.

―Y de lo afortunados que serían si el bebé fuera pelirrojo. No entiendo por qué no se casó con uno de los Weasley ―Harry le dio la razón y ambos rieron ante la expectativa de un Neville furioso buscando venganza.

Hermione echó los polvos flu y gritó "Mansión Nott" antes de ser consumida por las llamas verdes.

 **Dos años y unos meses atrás**

―¡Harry! ¡Harry! ―entró gritando a Grimmuld Place. No había pisado esa casa desde el fin de la guerra. El aludido le llamó desde el segundo piso y ella subió corriendo―. Recibí tu lechuza. ¿Qué sucedió?

―Necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al ver a Pansy Parkinson durmiendo en la cama de la habitación. La bruja había sido notificada como desaparecida después de la guerra.

―¿Qué…?

El moreno se acercó a la durmiente y acarició sus cabellos. La bruja parpadeó y con voz soñolienta lo llamó.

―Papá.

―Se una niña buena y descansa ―ella cerro los ojos al acto.

La castaña sintió el hechizo correr entre ella y su amigo.

―La encontré hace unos días. No fue casualidad, la llevo buscando por años.

Esa información no sorprendió a la castaña, tiempo atrás el mismo ojiverde le había confesado la extraña relación que habían formado en el año después de la muerte de Sirius y la ira que le había recorrido cuando ella no volvió después de la guerra. A pesar de que el despecho lo había llevado a casarse con Ginny, él la había seguido buscando hasta debajo de las piedras y su esfuerzo había dado frutos.

―Tenemos que llevarle a San Mungo, Harry.

―Traje un sanador a que la examinara y me dijo que su mente se había perdido en una fantasía, un mundo imaginario en el que se escudaba y que salir de él la pondría en un estado aún peor del que se encuentra. Traje a muchos más y todos dieron diagnósticos parecidos.

―Harry, no hay nada que…

―Los oblivié a todos. No voy a dejar que me alejen de ella. Si quiere vivir en ese mundo yo se lo voy a cumplir, pero necesito tu ayuda.

―¿Qué puedo hacer?

Ella sabía que lo que sea que le propusiera Harry no sería lo correcto, pero prefería salir del camino de la rectitud y honorabilidad que perder a su único hermano.

―Un proyecto de reinserción de mortífagos.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

¡Hola!

Les comento que estaba tan preocupada de que mi idea para el fic no alanzara las 4500 palabras que pedía como mínimo el reto que me sorprendí cuando las traspase. ¡8459 palabras exactas! :D

Cuando vi que mi pareja selecta era Ron y Bellatrix (yo elegí a Theo), el OS iba a tener un curso muy diferente. Bellatrix iba a tener una obsesión por Theo y este una cosa rara con el pelirrojo. No me desagradaba, pero tampoco me convencía. Por puerte mi personaje extra fue Hermione y salió esta idea donde Theo y Herm tienen una relación poliamorosa con una Bella alterada y Ron es el ex-celoso que descubre todo muajajajaja el Pansy se me ocurrió al final porque simplemente me encanta esta pareja.

 **¿Opiniones?**

Entiendo si nadie llegó hasta aquí y no obtengo ningún review *se hace ruedita y no llora*. Yo quería hacer algo Angst con mucho gore, pero he terminado con una pseudo-comedia del pelirrojo (en la que ni siquiera escribí algo de su momento a solas con Bella). Comprendo si se aburrieron, yo misma estoy descontenta con el resultado, pero ¡JURO que en mi cabeza todo se pintaba mejor! Tal vez un día lo edite, de pasada lo beteo (disculpen los errores ortográficos), y quede mejor.

Estoy casi segura que si alguien le dio oportunidad con suerte habrá llegado a la mitad T_T

 **Atte.**

 **Duhkha, la dramionera infiel.**


End file.
